eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper Guide
General info of Guide This is my guide on how to snipe and what you need to snipe and do it good. Now for all of those who don't know what to use when sniping it's pretty simple and here is also a list of them #Armor: Sniper Armor,Sentry cannot be useful for sniping its cloak and targeting is HALF as much as the sniper avoid using it. #Guns: The guns best suited for being a sniper,Longshot, Auto-Rifle, Mag-Rail, Ripper, but nothing that can be traced such as the Vaporizer or any explosive (except hellfire,Knockback(beware of drop). #Secondary gun: Gravity Hook. #Platings: Diamond Polish, Desert camo, or Elite. Plating matters because even with the sniper armor you are still partially visible even when you stand still. Those are all the basics needed to be a sniper but now, im gonna focus on the general overview of this guide. #This guide will show you how to snipe (hence the name) #This guide also will show how to use the guns that i say are bust suited #There is a level by level by level guide that will show you how to get what you need and what to upgrade when you can and what is most important to upgrade first. (It will take me awhile to get to this part but it will be in) #Also for those who aren't good at finding sniper spots or want to know more spots there will also be another page for that sometime.So check it out. #I will also do a map by map guide that will help you know what to do on that map when sniping. How to be a Sniper Sniping is not so much of a way to rack up credits but good for getting kills, may be called a profession, because it takes practice to do right. I would most definitely recommend to NOT start out as a sniper. Go with the flow of most players in eliminate. Buy armors when they unlock, secretly upgrading the sniper in the background. Once you feel that you are ready, bring your sniper out into the world. (when upgrading your sniper, upgrade cloak to its fullest as soon as possible. This is very useful.) I also highly recommend to have either a partially upgraded auto rifle, or ripper Once you are ready, go do a deathmatch. If you have unbeatable aim, I would recommend that you use the auto-rifle because it registers head shots and if you are good at aiming aim for the head as much as possible. But, once you have a fully upgraded cloak, and good armor and gun, your skill level will shoot up as you get better, lots of credits will come your way. But, if you are NOT good at aiming, PRACTICE, you need to have good aim to snipe. If you are like this (bad at aiming like me) you will have a lot of trouble in the beggining. Your skill will go down exponentially and credits will be scarce. But there is a HUGE payoff. This is because after a lot of practice, you will become VERY good at sniping. Now with all that said, I will now say what to do when you snipe. To snipe, you almost always need a gravity hook. This is because you can access far more places with a grav hook. Perhaps the best place is on the ceiling.When people realize that their is a sniper somewhere, they normally STOP and look around for him. This gives you the perfect chance to get a head shot. Also, DO NOT snipe anywhere in the big room in knox. Half of the point of eliminate is NOT to get killed, and if you get 2 kills sniping on knox, then get killed, well... it doesn't work. You may get 4-5 kills, but it could go bad. It is just too open in the big room in knox. Also, while sniping, learn to use the zoom effectively. This is efficient pretty much. when the person is standing still then theyre as good as dead. It is just too hard to find some one someone with the screen zoomed in. Of course, zoom is an important feature to update, especially for a sniper. You never know when it can be useful! Now it's time to figure out your weapon of choice. Either the Longshot, Auto-Rifle/Mag-Rail, Ripper, or Vaporizer. Longshot Pros: Can be upgraded to where one hit kills, it's incredibly hard to trace, can do head shots. Cons: Slow fire rate and reload (although this gets a bit better when upgraded). Review: This is the best sniper gun. You need to be somewhat accurate, and it helps to have auto-fire on when using it. You don't need to aim for the head, although you should before you upgrade it alot. You need to upgrade these stats in order: damage, fire rate, clip size, reload, and zoom. How to use '''When using the longshot get to your sniper spot and the find people fighting to snipe. Then using either auto-fire or regular firing, snipe them. Once you get it upgraded alot, it will be a one hit kill. Auto-Rifle Pros: Can do head shots which do 2x damage and can be very helpful because of the fast fire rate.The Auto-Rifle can have high stats ealry on. Can do consistant damage. Fast fire rate. Fast reload after 2 or 3 upgrades. Clip always increases by 4 each upgrade for clip capitcy Cons: Not a high amount of damage unless you hit the head. Review: This is a good gun if you are very accurte and can hit the head just about every time. The head is also what you should always be aiming for when using the Auto Rifle. This gun is also helpful when they spot you because they will most likly be standing still and can get a quick kill. If you use this gun and want equal stats upgrade Damage, Fire rate, clip capitcy, zoom, reload in that order in case you run out of credits which you most likely will. '''How to use When using the Auto-Rifle always aim for the head and be zoomed in. Also in the options menu turn on Auto fire so you will hit the head when you go over it and always keep on shooting at the target even if it is difficult to aim and hit the head. Vaporizer Pros: High Damage. fast fire rate. Can be a 1 to 4 shot kill. Can be used to counter rushers sometimes if all shots hit,goes through multiple people Cons: Low clip capitcy. Reload needs to be upgraded to kill faster. People can trace the red line IF you miss. Sometimes against upgraded armor takes 6 shots to kill (like tankers). Harder to hit people and take practice to get good with. Review: This is the gun I say you should use. It deals the most damage and can take down targets fast even when it starts out. To use it right you must always aim ahead of your target unless they are standing still. Despite that there alot of cons this gun is good and you shouldn't miss because you are a sniper so the face they can trace it if you miss doesn't really matter. The order for an equal gun is Damage, Clip capitcy, Reload, Zoom, (why zoom almost last? You don't have to be zoomed in far to know where your target is and you don't have to hit the head). Then when every thing else is at about maybe 5 upgrade Rate of fire to 2. When using the Vaporizer you don't have to be zoomed in to be able to hit your target. You have to adjust your aim after you fire in order to hit them. Also put Auto fire on it the options menu so you can shoot and adjust your aim. Always pratice with this gun it may be hard to use at first but once you get it down you will be a really good sniper.Also if your low on ammo on any weapon try to auto-reload by double clicking the arrows. 'Ripper' pros: High damage, Registers head shots '''cons: '''Burst fire, Constant reload, Hard to hit strafers review: This is a good gun if you are very accurate and can hit the head. It has replaced the vaporizer as the best sniping gun as it makes the least noise and is almost untraceble. This gun is also helpful when they spot you because they will most likly be standing still and can get a quick kill. That is when the burst fire becomes useful. Although it has low ammo, it is compensated with a fast reload. A combination of a dammage amplifier, burst fire and head targeting could result to an instant kill. It could also be useful if your opponent is close as the head would be an easy target. If you use this gun, upgrade damage, and reload first in case you run out of credits which you most likely will. The Gravity Hook The Gravity Hook the most useful tool ever just about every sniper uses it and I have only seen 5 who don't use this tool. Like the name says when you shoot it grabs on to a surface and starts to pull you to where you shot it to. Although you must always look where you are aiming it. If you dont you will often be killed. You can stay there as long as you want to, but at the same time switch to your other gun and shoot. Shooting the enemy will cause him to take damage and possibly die. You will use this to get up to just about every sniping spot in the game most of them can only be reached by a gravity hook or jumping. The Hook also has unlimited ammo but there is no point in upgrading the damage because of the damage your main gun will do. So just focus on the range till it is 3 and put 1 on the rate if fire that is all you need on the Gravity Hook (Then of course eventually upgrade it all the way). I saw one sniper who killed everyone in one or two hits this can be devastating in some cases. Sniper Armor The main and only Armor best suited for sniping. It makes you impossible to see with Diamond Polish skin on you, but only if you have cloak fully upgraded. This armor is also good for ground fighting when needed, due to your increased targeting sensors. Also because saying you need to be invisible always upgrade cloaking first even if you think that your main gun needs to do more damage which is what you should upgrade second but I'll go into that part later. The equal upgrade order goes Cloaking, Shielding,Targeting, then the rest you can choose what order because they don't really matter when sniping. =How to snipe= Finally on one of the main parts of the guide anyway, I'm gonna list how to snipe in order (of course you can mod this into something that suits you better). #Find a good sniping spot. Usally a corner that can see all the action or a ledge or just a wall. Also make sure that no one saw you go up there. #Since you found a good spot to snipe you should start seeing people fighting. Now start shooting. Now if you read what I wrote on there on what weapon you choose you should know how to use it. #Eventually someone sees you and starts to shoot at you while they are standing still you should win this fight and after you win (or lose) change to a different sniping spot. #Repeat steps 1, 2, & 3 until the game is over. #For your information, it is good to have your brightness on your ipod up pretty high, because in maps like knox and tank, it is sometimes hard to see your opponent. There is one little glitch if you use the vaporizer that can be almost an unbeatable tactic. How to do this is stand right in front of glass, seen in Courtyard, Warehouse, Rooftop, & Factory, face right through the glass, aim at someone, and shoot. If done correctly, you will hit your target. There are some problems- it doesn't work if you shoot at more than approximately a 45-degree angle, auto-fire does not work anymore, and you can be killed easily because of splash damage from the Rocket Launcher or Hellfire if the beam is tracked. The good news is you are much less vulnerable to attacks from enemies. This tactic does not work in Junction, is difficult in Warehouse, but is great in Factory, Rooftop, and Courtyard because of the direct view of the coveted Damage Amplifier. This works because your gun's tip is just outside the glass. I have not tested any other weapons with this tactic. Level by level upgrade(s) The most longest part of the guide for me this will cover a Level by level upgrade guide and also when the armor, weapon (Vaporizer or Auto-Rifle) and skin. Vaporizer Levels 1-10 Starting out fresh and new. Some tips for levels 1-7. #ALWAYS aim for the head with the Auto-Rifle #Everone starting out is new and will have no clue how to play so that saying they will not move or go for the Berserker Shield use that to your advantage and get easy head shots and free sheilds. #DO NOT upgrade the Auto-Rifle or standard Armor it will mess up you up and you will be low in credits with that saying only but the Vaproizer when avaible to buy. Once 6 buy the Gravity Hook and upgrade range. Now once you become level 8 you can buy the sniper armor. Once you start becoming unbeatable at Sniping, buy the Diamond Polish item. Upgrade the following everything there. Reason why? Your not always going to be on a sniping spot and you will need the stats to help fight regualry. 8-10 almost same tips as the begining but people move now and have better guns. Category:Strategy Category:Guides